1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cooling module, an apparatus with such a cooling module and a method for internally cooling an apparatus with the use of such a cooling module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, the term cooling module means an internally closed and functional installation or assembly that internally contains all components joined together that are required to conduct the desired cooling. A heat exchanger unit with which air is cooled by means of water is therefore provided within such a cooling module.
Such cooling modules provided as assemblies can be used in versatile ways for cooling of rooms, apparatuses, etc. without additional installation expenditure, or with only small installation expenditure.
If such modules are used for cooling, in particular for internally cooling electrical and/or mechanical apparatuses, only a limited structural space is often available. However, the cooling capacity of a cooling module—which is provided for internal air cooling of an apparatus, for example, wherein the internal air to be cooled is conducted through an air-water heat exchanger of the cooling module—also significantly depends on the cooling surface of the air heat exchanger, and therefore overall on the structural size of the cooling module.
Particularly in highly developed technical apparatuses in which multiple, highly sensitive components to be cooled are arranged, a reliable, consistent cooling is necessary in spite of a limited structural space. Such is the case, for example, in the cooling of medical apparatuses, in particular treatment apparatuses such as x-ray apparatuses, magnetic resonance apparatuses, etc. In such radiation-generating and radiation-detecting apparatuses that serve to generate image data, a defined and precise cooling to a constant temperature is a prerequisite for the diagnosis images acquired with the medical apparatuses to exhibit the desired high quality, for example.